Zero One
was Alien Chibu's robot servant that first appeared in Ultraseven. An upgraded and futuristic version appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Subtitle: History Ultraseven Alien Chibu created Zero One with the directive of killing Dan Moroboshi. The evil alien sent Zero One out at night in order to intercept the Ultra Guard's night patrol to find Dan. In her first attempt she found Soga and Furuhashi while they were driving down a road. She asked if either of the was Dan, and Furuhashi jokingly said he was Dan. A handshake later and he was shocked and injured, while Zero One ran away. Later she was scolded by her master on her failure. When Dan and another UG member were cornered in a store by her master and herself, the two were caught off guard when Dan knocked Soga out and transformed into Ultraseven. After a short chase, Seven managed to shoot Zero One with his Emerium Ray, turning her into a statue. She then toppled over and smashed into pieces, dying in the process. Her death forced her master to transform. Trivia *Actress: Yukiko Kobayashi. *Despite being informed that her height is 2 meters, Zero One's was seen on par with Dan and Soga. *Zero One and her master Alien Chibu was referenced by Alien Icarus, Alien Valky, and Alien Nackle Gray in episode 53 of New Ultraman Retsuden, two weeks before the premier of Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Ginga S Zero One was rebooted in this series as Android One Zero, the secondary antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S in the series' first half, serving under her master, Alien Chibu Exceller. However, after she was dumped by Exceller, she found a new purpose in her life as Mana, allying with her former enemies, Hikaru Raido, Shou and UPG. In the finale, she sacrificed herself to sabotage Vict Lugiel for Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory to kill him, but her imprints were retained in her Victorium necklace, allowing Tomoya Ichijouji to rebuild her. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Data - Android One Zero (Mana)= Android One Zero/Mana :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Exceller's spaceship base :;Powers and Weapons *Martial Art Skills: Android One Zero is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to the Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Dark Spark, and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to 'MonsLive' kaiju Spark Dolls to materialize them in real life. This would be given to One Zero for her use. *Electric Bolts: Android One Zero can fire lightning bolts from her palm. **Electric Punch: Android One Zero can charge her fist with electricity to empower her punch. *Chiburoid Ball: When needed, Android One Zero can throw a ball that transforms into an army of Chiburoids. *Acceleration: Android One Zero can accelerate at a blinding speed. *Self Healing: Android One Zero can quickly heal herself from minor injuries. Heavy injuries would eventually took time though she would be rendered temporarily deactivated in the process. *Zetton Bomb: One Zero was once given a cube-shaped bomb that she tried to use it to destroy UPG Live Base until she was destroyed and her bomb deactivated. The bomb itself named after the monster that killed the first Ultraman, Zetton. *Self Destruct: One Zero can initiate a self-destruct mechanism if ordered by Exceller. During the countdown, her badge and the red stripe on her uniform shine red. However, the bomb can be disarmed if her badge destroyed. *Teleportation: One Zero can teleport herself to anywhere in the Earth, even to the Victorium Core. *Heat Resistance: An android herself, One Zero can resist in an extremely hot environment. Android Zero One Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark Android One Zero Lightning Bolts SCREENSHOT.gif|Electric Bolts Mana Lightning Punch B.gif|Electric Punch (blue) Mana Lightning Punch.png|Electric Punch (red) Android One Zero Lightning Bolts.gif|Chiburoid Ball Android One Zero Self Healing 001.gif|Self Healing Android One Zero Bomb.png|Zetton Bomb }} Gallery Zero-One-0.png Zero_One_and_chibu.png Android.jpg|Dan Moroboshi confronts Zero One X-Plus Zero One.jpeg|X-Plus Zero One id:Zero One Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Androids Category:Female Kaiju Category:Female Characters